


Recovery

by Drag0nWr1tes



Series: Requested Fics [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldflashwave, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Leonard, Protective Mick, Sad Leonard, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nWr1tes/pseuds/Drag0nWr1tes
Summary: Requested by Anonymouse on Tumblr.Prompt: Hi! I saw you were taking prompts and I absolutely adore your Flash fics! I was wondering if you could write another hurt/comfort ColdFlashWave fic with Len or Barry being the one comforted? Thanks! <3





	Recovery

Mick leaned against the door frame of the bedroom he shared with Len and Barry. At the moment, Barry was curled up on the big bed after crying himself to sleep in Mick’s arms. Part of Mick wanted to go off and find Len but he couldn’t leave Barry alone.

On the bed, Barry shifted and let out a little moan of distress. Mick was on the bed with his arms around his young lover in a second. “Shh, you’re alright, Barry,” he whispered.

Barry opened his eyes, his left one framed in a black and blue bruise. They still didn’t know why he wasn’t healing on his own. “Wh-where’s Len?”

_ I don’t know _ . “He’s at the lab trying to help find out why you’re not healing.”

Mick could tell Barry didn’t believe him but the brunette looked too tired to question him. “Did they catch that meta?”

“Not yet, but they will. Robin Hood is helping out.”

The speedster nodded then grimace. “I feel gross.”

Mick couldn’t help the small smile that came to his face. “I’ll get a bath going. Is there anything else you want?”

Barry shook his head and closed his eyes again, his thin form slumping against the mattress. Seeing how weak Barry was scared the older man to no end. It took everything in Mick not to go and join Len in his hunt for the meta that had hurt their young lover.

Mick went into the bathroom and started filling the bathtub with warm water. The meta that had gotten to Barry somehow whammied him that his powers weren’t working and had beaten him to within an inch of his life. The only thing that made him stop was the cops getting there and firing on him. Joe had gotten Barry out of there and to STAR as fast as he could. Once Mick and Len had gotten Barry settled at home, Len had disappeared. Mick had tried to call him a few times but there was no answer.

As soon as the tub was filled, Mick carefully undressed Barry and put him into the water. Mick frowned as he looked down at the bruises all along Barry’s back. Caitlyn had given them some cream that she thought to help until they found the meta that had done this.

Barry was having a tough time keeping himself upright in the tub so Mick quickly disrobed and got in behind him so that Barry’s back was leaning against Mick’s chest. “I got you,” Mick said as he carefully started washing him.

“I’m sorry,” Barry whispered.

“For what?”

“Being such a burden.”

“Don’t you dare say that,” a voice in the open doorway said. Both Mick and Barry looked up to see Len come in. Mick had been so concerned with taking care of Barry he hadn’t heard Len come back into the safe house. Len walked over to the side of the tub and knelt down so that he was facing his boyfriends. “Don’t ever think of yourself as a burden, Scarlet.”

Mick kissed the speedster’s forehead. “That’s right. You do so much for so many people, just let us take care of you for awhile.”

Barry didn’t say anything more as he let Mick and Len help clean him off. He was so tired, both physically and mentally, that he could barely move. His two boyfriends helped to dry him off and carried him over to the bed and tucked him between the two of them.

“Sleep Barry,” Len said. “We’ll be here when you wake up.” Barry didn’t need to be told twice as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

“You found him, didn’t you?” Mick asked.

Len didn’t remove his eyes from Barry. “Yes, he won’t be a problem any more.”

Mick didn’t expect anything less then that. “He’s safe now, Len.”

Len finally looked at Mick and the older man could see the unshed tears in his eyes. “We almost lost him.”

Mick reached over with his free hand and let it rest on Len’s cheek. “But we didn’t and we won’t let anything happen to him. Anyone that does, we’ll take care of.” A tear slid down Len’s cheek and Mick quickly brushed it away with his thumb. “Sleep, you need it. Tomorrow we’ll spend the day in the apartment, just the three of us.”

“I love you, Mick.”

Mick smiled. “I love you too.”


End file.
